El malo
by hakunodame
Summary: este fic está dedicado a la pareja Grimmjow y Rukia que hace poco me ha llamado la atención, no obstante habrá ichiruki y veremos si al final vencerá Ichigo o Grimmjow depende del giro que de la historia espero les guste. Esta historia es propia, pero los personajes no me pertenecen si no a TITE KUBO creador de bleach
1. Chapter 1

Hola tengo un proyecto en mente es un Fanfic casi 100% grirmmruki, este fic está dedicado a la pareja Grimmjow y Rukia que hace poco me ha llamado la atención, no obstante habrá ichiruki y veremos si al final vencerá Ichigo o Grimmjow depende del giro que de la historia espero les guste.

Esta historia es propia, pero los personajes no me pretenecen si no a TITE KUBO creador del manga/anime bleach

Está situada en un Universo alterno

Las personalidades de los personajes serán variaran según el giro de la historia

**EL MALO**

**Capítulo 1 **

Eran las 7 de la mañana y todavía daba vueltas sobre mi cama, no pude dormir mucho, hace mucho que no lo hago, pero mi alarma de chappy no dejaba de sonar y tuve que hacer un plus-esfuerzo para levantarme. Era mi primer día de escuela, pero cabe destacar que no tenía muchos ánimos de ir al instituto Karakura, no hablaba con nadie, no tenía amigos y era una estudiante con calificaciones promedio, era una persona común y corriente.

No me gustaba mucho el acercamiento de los demás porque cuando te encariñas con las personas después estas te lastiman y te dejan, no se puede confiar en ellas, yo solo hacia lo que todos debemos hacer seguir las normas que la sociedad te impone ya que todo se complica si las rompes, lo sé por experiencia, no se mucho sobre mis padres pero tengo entendido que ellos eran unos delincuentes estafadores y por eso los mataron, mi hermana Hisana se hizo cargo de mi durante un tiempo pero se enamoró y se casó con un noble llamado Kuchiki Byakuya.

Actualmente ellos viven lejos de la ciudad pero me mantienen monetariamente, así que vivo sola en un apartamento que queda cerca de la escuela, siempre me ha gustado estar sola todo es más fácil y menos doloroso.

Con relación a los chicos todos son unos tontos, he visto a muchas chicas al final de cada semestre llorar porque se acuestan con ellas y las dejan, hay un grupo específico que se encarga de eso, ellos apuestan para ver con cuantas chicas se acuesta cada uno y al final hay un ganador es como una especie de demostrar su masculinidad y virilidad. Lo cual me parece sumamente estúpido.

Hubo un caso peculiar en el que una chica llamada Nozomi se acostó con un chico llamado Mizuiro, al poco tiempo de haber obtenido lo que quería la abandono y esta se tiro del segundo piso del instituto, el resto no es necesario explicar. Lo más triste es que Mizuiro y sus amigos tienen buena posición económica y controlan a todo el mundo en el instituto por lo tanto no tuvieron sanciones y la muerte de Nozomi quedo impune.

Ese grupo de bastardos está integrado por 5 chicos uno de ellos como mencione anteriormente se llama Mizuiro es un poco bajo de estatura, pelinegro, de ojos oscuros, también esta Asano keigo que es más alto tiene los ojos y el cabello de color castaño cabe señalar que es muy idiota, también esta Chad es callado pero hay que tener cuidado porque es igual que el resto de sus amigos y están los dos últimos que son muy atractivos pero son los peores del colegio Ishida Uryuu y Kurosaki Ichigo, estos dos últimos son amigos de la infancia, a pesar delo que hacen las chicas siempre los persiguen y ellos logran salirse con la suya siempre.

La muerte de Nozomi me dolió mucho porque ella fue la única amiga que he tenido desde que tengo memoria, ahora estoy más sola que antes pero sé que todo estará bien además es mi primer día de mi último año en el instituto jamás ha pasado nada impresionante, no creo que ahora suceda lo contrario.

Siempre he tenido un perfil bajo para pasar desapercibida ahora lo hago más desde lo de Nozomi, el instituto es muy prestigioso pero también tenemos muchas libertades, entre ellas las mujeres pueden ir de falda o pantalón a la escuela yo opte por la segunda opción, como mis pechos no son muy grandes, tengo el cabello corto y mis lentes ocultan las facciones de mi rostro, todo el mundo creyó que era varón, aun muchos lo hacen y me tratan de "fenómeno", pero no se arriesgan a preguntar si soy mujer u hombre, otra cosa que los hace dudar es que no hago educación física y eso es debido a que padezco de asma lo cual no saben, lo único que afirma mi femineidad es mi nombre Kuchiki Rukia.

Al principio me sentí mal por las miradas y las burlas, pero después me acostumbre a cómo funcionaba mí alrededor, con el tiempo todas las burlas fueron disminuyendo, hasta que ya no saben que existo.

Ya son casi las 8:00 am, tengo que darme prisa, no quiero estar en detención mi primer día de escuela, termine de desayunar, empaque mi almuerzo y corrí para el instituto

Ya en el instituto…

Genial este año va ser un verdadero fiasco quede con todo el grupo de los idiotas, solo espero que no me molesten me dije al ver la pizarra que contenía las listas de inserción de grupo.

Después de la ceremonia de ingreso, llegue a mi salón me senté en el lugar más alejado del resto, pero como siempre estaba ese grupo que tanto odio, en particular por la escena que estaba observando el chico pelo de zanahoria tenía sentada entre sus piernas a una chica con grandes atributos, de pelo verde y con piernas que parecían carreteras, parecía que se la iba a tragar con esos besos tan poco delicados, Mizuiro y Keigo de vez en cuando la pellizcaban y manoseaban, Uryuu en cambio leía un libro y Chad miraba las nubes por las ventanas.

Ichigo me clavo sus ojos mieles y me lanzo una mirada retadora frunciendo el ceño, de un tirón levanto a la chica peli verde de sus piernas, se dirigía a paso lento hacia mí como un león buscando su presa. Sentí que me ahogaba con mi propia saliva de la ansiedad, mis manos estaban muy sudorosas sentí un temor algo extraño que no se si lo odiaba o me gustaba.

**Ichigo: te gusta lo que ves enano?**

Rukia: yo…. Etto… no sé de qué hablas? Dije fingiendo indiferencia

**Ichigo: no soy tonto no dejas de verme, quien te gustó la chica o yo?**

Rukia: no eres tonto eres un imbécil pelo de zanahoria, no iba a soportar que me humillara este troglodita pensé

**Ichigo: que dijiste maldito?**

En ese momento me agarro por la camisa muy fuerte que casi me ahorcaba, me quito los lentes y los tiro, por un momento me quedo viendo el rostro como embobado, no entendí el porque pero en ese momento supe que las cosas iban a ser complicadas demasiado diría yo.

Ichigo no le iras a pegar a una chica o sí? Le dijo Uryuu

**Ichigo: chica? **

Si Ichigo es una chica afirmo Chad

Ichigo me miró fijamente, me soltó y me dejo caer en el suelo, cuando me iba a decir algo, entro el profesor y todos se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares, mientras tanto yo no prestaba atención al profesor porque estaba muy ocupada recogiendo los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron mis lentes…

Por lo tanto chicos aquí les presento al nuevo estudiante que nos acompañara en este año escolar sean amables con él, puedes sentarte donde gustes… fue lo último que escuche cuando mire unos pies delante de mí, subí la mirada lo que vi me dejo sin respiración, era un chico muy apuesto con unos ojos celestes profundos, el cabello del mismo color, era sumamente alto y atlético, me sonrió de forma seductora antes de agacharse y sin decir nada me ayudo a recoger los trozos de lentes que quedaban en el suelo, se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme porque no reaccionaba…

Mientras me acariciaba la melena negra me dijo:

**Grimmjow: realmente eres una chica hermosa**

Solo asentí con la cabeza en forma de gracias y él se sentó a mi lado… dedicándome una sonrisa matadora con esos dientes blancos como el marfil y afilados con una pantera


	2. Chapter 2

Por hoy dejare otro capítulo de esta historia, cabe destacar que todo personaje que no sea Rukia sus diálogos estarán escritos en negritas, hare la siguiente dinámica y dependerá de ustedes o sea a votación dejare el fic ichiruki o grimmruki así que les pido vean el desarrollo dela historia y decidan quien es mejor para Rukia, como siempre este solo es un pequeño inicio habrá muchos cambios, espero les guste y lo lean.

Por ahí se habla de un tatuaje tribal y ese tatuaje es el que tenía Kaien Shiba, el otro es una mariposa negra del infierno para aclarar el porqué de los diseños sin nada más que agregar les dejo con la historia

* * *

**El malo **

**Capítulo 2 **

**Grimmjow: siempre vivo cambiando de escuela por ser un "chico problema", he cambiado más de cuatro veces de instituto, siempre peleo con todo lo que me reta, gracias a mi posición económica logro zafarme de las consecuencias, mi padre adoptivo Urahara Kisuke trata de apoyarme, él tiene una tienda de víveres en la ciudad Karakura por lo tanto me obligo a hacerme cargo de ella, según el para crearme el sentido de responsabilidad sobre mis actos.**

**La última vez le partí la cara a un tipo porque lo encontré en la cama con mi chica Halibel, el imbécil no pudo soportar uno que otro golpe y quedo hospitalizado con una prótesis en la pierna se imaginaran porque, con relación a Halibel terminamos inmediatamente.**

**Siempre he sabido que todas las chicas son iguales se te resbalan, te traicionan y solo te sacan el dinero, siempre ha sido así por eso yo siempre las he evitado, pero esta vez quise darme una oportunidad con Halibel llegue a pensar que era diferente pero ella confirmo lo que ya pensaba. Ahora estoy en un nuevo instituto y lo primero que vi en el pasillo fue una chica peli verde con una minifalda que dejaba poco a la imaginación, de grandes pechos que me coqueteaba de forma lasciva lo cual me fastidio. **

**Cuando entre al salón el profesor hace la típica presentación por ser "el chico nuevo", en el trayecto hacia mi asiento veo una pequeña criatura que está en el piso recogiendo pedazos de lentes al parecer alguien la estuvo molestando, por una centésima de segundo creí que era un chico pero esas manos delicadas, su piel blanca como la leche, su cabello negro azabache y ese olor a girasoles me envolvió y dejo al descubierto que era una chica muy bella y delicada, parecía tan vulnerable cuando la ayude a incorporarse del suelo, ella solo asintió con la cabeza por haberla ayudado, fue cuando vi sus ojos y sentí unas cosquillas en mi estómago, eran unos ojos tan preciosos entre violetas y azules jamás había visto algo parecido Al momento de sentarnos en nuestras sillas le di mi mejor sonrisa, esa chica era demasiado bella y quería algo con ella.**

Rukia: el nuevo me dedico una sonrisa matadora con esos dientes blancos como el marfil y afilados con una pantera. Después reaccione y lo evadí con la mirada, en todo el día me sentí incomoda porque no dejaba de verme, era muy guapo no lo dudo pero es incómodo ser ignorada siempre y de la noche a la mañana alguien no deja de mirarte, es muy extraño.

En cuanto terminaron las clases vi que lo llamaron, salió casi corriendo pensé que tal vez debe de tener novia pero eso no debería interesarme y no es que yo estuviera pendiente de lo que él hacía.

Lo bueno de vivir sola es que puedes hacer lo que quieras y me dirigí hacia el centro comercial allí está la sucursal óptica de mi preferencia evidentemente necesitaba unos lentes después de cómo me trato el idiota de Ichigo, lo bueno es que en todo el día no me volvió a molestar ya que la peli verde no lo dejaba respirar siempre pegada a él, también había otra de pelo rosado muy antipática que no dejaba de manosearlo y una peli naranja que solo lo miraba con ojos soñadores pero al parecer no tenía el valor para acercarse.

No sé si recuerdo muy bien sus nombres la peli naranja se llamaba Inoue, la peli rosado Riruka y la peli verde como mencione con anterioridad Neliel. A pesar de que no las soporto por ser superficiales y zorritas, les agradecí que mantuvieran ocupado a Ichigo que como el resto del salón, decidió ignorarme. Después de hacer los papeleos necesarios para obtener mis nuevos lentes, me dijeron que podía retirarlos el sábado en la mañana así que toda la semana tendría que andar mostrando mi rostro y pegando contra las paredes ya que estoy un poco ciega.

Para mejorar mi suerte ese día tuve un accidente, no me fije por donde iba y me caí en una charca, mi cuerpo sin pensarlo dos veces se enfermó estuve con temperatura, una tos muy fea y la cosa no mejoraba mucho por el asma, me sentí tan tonta soy peor que un niño pequeño. Por lo tanto en toda la semana no fui al instituto.

**Ichigo: la chica rara no vino en toda la semana, siempre que entraba al salón esperaba verla me sentí idiotizado por esos ojos violetas podía perderme en ellos toda la vida y sería feliz, pero la cruel realidad me despierta y me dice que ella no es tan llamativa, eso sí hermosa pero se esconde detrás de un disfraz, hasta la llegue a confundir con un chico. Durante el día la miraba de vez en cuando, pero ella parecía nerviosa y no era por mi mirada sino por la del chico nuevo que no dejaba de verla, eso me irrito pero para no parecer un perdedor pase con esas chicas fastidiosas que calientan mi cama de vez en cuando, Riruka no paraba de manosearme diciéndome tonterías, Neliel restregándose como gata en celo, la más sensata era Inoue que solo me hacía sonrisas y miradas dulces, si no la conociera bien la creería igual que las otras.**

**Inoue es una amiga muy especial me gusta pasar ratos con ella, hace poco comenzó una relación con mi primo Ulquiorra que recién se acaba de mudar a Karakura, los dos hacen una bonita pareja y con solo verla a los ojos se ve que todo su amor y atención son solo para él. **

**El sábado en la mañana me levante tarde porque el día anterior me fui a beber hasta perderme y pase un buen rato con unas mellizas, eso me hizo ganar muchos puntos, llevando la delantera en el grupo, en segundo lugar va Mizuiro, en tercero Keigo, en cuarto Ishida que no lo hace muy a menudo, antes él y yo competíamos por cual chica caía más rápido a nuestros pies pero ha cambiado mucho en la actualidad y sabemos que su malestar tiene nombre y apellido, en último puesto esta Chad quien siempre consigue chicas pero nunca se acuesta con ellas es un hombre muy callado y reservado, no es como el resto de nosotros él es un buen hombre y gran amigo **

**Vivo con mis dos hermanas, mi papá y recientemente Ulquiorra, mi padre viaja constantemente por negocios, mis hermanas están en primaria Yuzu Y Karin son lo más importante para mí y si alguien se atreviera a hacerles daño las pagaría muy caro, decidí pasar el día encerrado de ocioso ya que la resaca me estaba matando… papa estaba fuera como siempre, Yuzu y Karin fueron al centro comercial y Ulquiorra tenía una cita con Inoue mejor no podría estar.**

**Me encantan las mujeres son una deliciosa tentación, a todas las considero bellas, delicadas, vulnerables, dependientes de nosotros los hombres, siempre tenemos que protegerlas. Jamás he conocido una chica que fuera lo contrario. Incluso Rukia la chica rara se ve tan delicada como una flor, creo que la hare mía y la disfrutare Para un rato…. Mmmm… tal vez eso me dará más puntos y ganare la apuesta….**

Rukia: en el centro comercial pase a retirar mis lentes eran modelo No Ray Ban S negros, pero lo que realmente me encantaba era que en la pata derecha tenía un chappy dibujado, iba muy contenta con mis nuevos y mejorados lentes. Decidí pasar por un puesto de comida rápida pedí una hamburguesa doble, con papas, gaseosa y de postre compre un helado de fresa, comí lo más rápido que pude porque tenía mucha hambre después de eso iría a ver una película, antes pase por el baño pero mire a unas niñas algo inquietas una castaña clara lloraba y la otra que era pelinegra daba golpes a los azulejos, me les acerque para ver que les pasaba y me dijeron que habían unos chicos que las estaban molestando, pero no podían hacer nada y ni podían llamar a su hermano porque no andaban móviles, les prometí acompañarlas a casa, pero ellas se negaron ya que no querían involucrarme.

Seguramente vieron mi aspecto débil, lo parecía por haber estado enferma pero no lo era y se los iba a demostrar, las jale del brazo y me las lleve, a las afueras del centro comercial habían cuatro tipos, yo creía que eran chicos como ellas pero eran como de mi edad o mayores…

**Otra zorra viene a jugar, no tengas miedo solo queremos divertirnos un rato… no sean tan estiradas… **

En eso uno de esos tipos estiro su mano hacia mí, de un solo golpe en el rostro cayó al suelo no permitiría que ese cerdo me tocara y no dejaría que le hicieran daño a esas pequeñas. Sentí mi cuerpo hervir de la furia, me quite los lentes y una chaqueta de cuero café que andaba, entonces fue cuando empezó la verdadera fiesta en cinco minutos los había noqueado a todos, las niñas me miraban asombrada, pero no sé si fue por ver mi cuerpo o mi hazaña, esa mañana me había puesto una camisa sin mangas y algo descotada de la espalda que dejaba ver bueno…. Mmm… etto… unos tatuajes que tenía… mmm… en la espalda tenia grabada una mariposa negra y en mi brazo izquierdo un tribal…

**Yuzu: eso fue impresionante oni-chan **

**Karin: si tienes que enseñarnos, por cierto tus tatuajes son muy bonitos **

**Yuzu: cómo te llamas?**

Kuchiki Rukia, respondí mientras me ponía mi chaqueta de vuelta,

**Yuzu: vamos a casa y cena con nosotras**

No gracias, las acompañare pero no quiero molestar

**Karin: no seas así, sabes que nos salvaste la vida es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti Rukia puedo decirte así verdad?**

Claro, pero en serio chicas no es neces…

**Karin: no se hable más cenaras con nosotras **


	3. Chapter 3

por aqui dejo un capitulo nuevo de este fic, espero sus criticas

* * *

**EL MALO**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Karin: ya estamos en casa ichi-ni **

**Ichigo: no creen que es algo tarde me tenían preocupa… entonces fue cuando la vi y me quedé atónito, se miraba muy provocativa con esos jeans ajustados que dejaban ver unas piernas largas muy hermosas , destacaba una pequeña cintura que acentuaba unos pequeños senos redondos agradables a la vista, cuando estaba por terminar mi escáner al ver su rostro mi impacto fue doble… Rukia? **

**Yuzu: la conoces oni-chan?**

Rukia: realmente no mucho, vamos al mismo colegio eso es todo, trate de parecer indiferente pero me carcomía la ansiedad y las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, este mundo es demasiado pequeño muy pequeño porque tuve la mala fortuna de encontrarme con ese idiota.

Durante la cena trate de no hacer contacto visual con Ichigo, pero él no dejaba de verme y todo se complicó cuando surgió cierta platica…

**Yuzu: oni-chan ella es extraordinaria unos chicos nos estaban molestando y en unos minutos Rukia los noqueo, fue asombrosa su actuación …**

**Ichigo: con el ceño fruncido más que de costumbre sin pensarlo dos veces le jale el brazo a Yuzu; y le grite conteniendo mi furia, que has dicho? Quienes eran los tipos? No les hicieron nada? Porque si esos malditos llegaran a …**

**Karin: cálmate, que no escuchaste lo que dijo Yuzu, Rukia nos ayudó y si llegamos a casa es porque estamos bien relájate…**

**Ichigo: cómo quieres que lo haga? Esos imbéciles, quiénes son? Esto no se puede quedar así seguramente Rukia solo tuvo suerte, no volverán a salir a menos que vayan en compañía mía**

**Yuzu: no fue suerte hermano ella es muy fuerte y parecía muy profesional **

Rukia: no chicas, Ichigo tiene razón solo fue suerte, por cierto Yuzu te quedo deliciosa la comida y te lo agradezco mucho pero tengo unos asuntos que atender así que fue un gusto tener su compañía, me levante inmediatamente y camine lo más rápido posible hacia la salida… me sentía muy molesta ese pelo de zanahoria acaso creía que una mujer no puede pelear por si misma… fue entonces cuando sentí que se acercaba y le di un golpe en el mentón con la palma de mi mano el cayó al suelo, lo observe unos segundos y le dije… "Solo fue suerte".

**Ichigo: espera no te vayas Rukia por favor detente mi intención no fue ofenderte Rukia, Rukia por favor…**

Me detuve porque quería escuchar su tonta explicación, me di la vuelta y lo tenía casi encima de mí me balanceé un poco para atrás pero él me sostuvo en sus brazos eran firmes, estaba pegada a su pecho tenía una fragancia a fresas? Levante la cabeza tenía el mentón hinchado y sus ojos brillaban, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios contra los míos se lo que quería pero interpuse una mano entre nosotros…

Que crees, que haces?

**Ichigo: no me digas que no lo deseas**

Rukia: no lo deseo, me separe lo más lejos que pude, pero el sostuvo mi mano

**Ichigo: podemos tener una cita Rukia?**

Rukia: ni en tus sueños pelo de zanahoria

**Ichigo: te crees demasiado, solo porque cambiaste un poco tu apariencia y ya no pareces un niño de 10 años**

Rukia: eres un completo idiota, solo una vez te lo diré no te me acerques ni planees nada extraño conmigo porque las pagaras caro, por culpa de tu grupo murió Nozomi así que no me vengas con estupideces ahora solo aléjate…

**Ichigo: se marchó, pero no entendí lo que quiso decir con lo de esa chica Nozomi, ella se suicidó nadie la obligo a tirarse del segundo piso, ni siquiera sé porque se mató, siempre fue un cero a la izquierda yo supuse que lo hizo para llamar la atención.**

**Ichigo: alo? Ishida sé que es muy tarde pero necesito cierta información nos vemos en 15 minutos en la cafetería de la avenida ok?**

**Uryuu: Kurosaki ya es tarde y no pienso salir de casa**

**Ichigo: no seas idiota, quiero que me aclares unas cosas sobre una tal Nozomi **

**Uryuu: está bien, te tardaste en preguntar sobre el tema nos vemos en 15 minutos **

**Ichigo: pero que cambio tan repentino, bueno tengo que darme prisa.**

Rukia: Pero que se cree ese bastardo, de repente me ofende y al minuto me quiere besar, debo de mantener la distancia, él y sus amigos son los culpables de la muerte de Nozomi, seguramente él quiere jugar conmigo y no se lo permitiré.

No sé como pero por estar distraída me adentre aun callejón muy oscuro cabe decir, y de remate alguien se está acercando no debo bajar la guardia, siento una mano extenderse hacia mí, que hago? No sé si esta armado, hoy he sido muy imprudente ni modo tengo que defenderme, tire una patada hacia la persona que se dirigía a mí, pero no logre mi objetivo porque este fue detenido… por Dios! Era el chico nuevo…

**Grimmjow: hola, que haces en un lugar como este?**

Rukia: me...me... perdí (pero que respuesta mas estúpida)

**Grimmjow: estas bien?**

Rukia: si, si solo me dirigía a mi casa

**Grimmjow: si quieres te acompaño**

Rukia: No! No te preocupes, yo puedo sola

**Grimmjow: eres muy autosuficiente verdad, ven conmigo por cierto que edad tienes?**

Rukia: nos vemos Grimm

**Grimmjow: "Grimm"**

Rukia: yo… no… etto… como…. Mmmm…

**Grimmjow: calma ven conmigo pero necesito que me digas tu edad?**

Rukia: me harás algo?

**Grimmjow: nada que tú no quieras, le dije guiñándole un ojo y besando su mano**

Rukia: Tsk… tengo 18, y no quiero nada de ti (otro idiota)

**Grimmjow: está bien, tranquila solo era un chiste, ven vamos**

* * *

espero les haya gustado


End file.
